


Philinda Phone Call 27

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(During the events of The Avengers) After all Avengers are assembled. Babysitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda Phone Call 27

It wasn’t even noon and it already had been a long day. Coulson closed the door to his tiny office behind him. Time for a break. He could call Audrey, but he wouldn’t. She would just worry. And what could he tell her, really? Everything he did was classified. Even where he was was classified. And she was a civilian.

No, he needed to talk to someone else. Dialing Melinda May’s number, he settled onto his chair and leaned forward, massaging his temples with his left hand.

“Hi, May,” he said as soon as she picked up.

“Hi, Coulson.”

“I’m quitting.”

She didn’t answer. He could hear the little clicks of the typing pad. Of course Melinda May was multi-tasking.

He sighed. “I mean it!”

“Tony Stark again?”

“He hacked into our computers.”

“I heard.”

“He insulted Captain America!”

“Outrageous,” she replied calmly.

Of course she could be calm about it. She didn’t have to deal with Tony Stark and his antics on a daily basis! “And he keeps poking Dr. Banner. Literally poking him,” he growled. “Of course they both think it’s hilarious. I fear they’re becoming friends. Then I’ll have to babysit two dangerous geniuses.” Even imagining it sent shivers down his back. He took a breath. “After the world is safe once more, I’ll switch jobs. Even desk jobs are better than this.”

“Desk next to mine’s still free.” There was a smile in her voice and it was infectious.

“Saved me a seat?”

“You always appreciated paper work more than I did.”

True. “Which is why I can’t understand what’s keeping you in your cave.”

“Much better work hours. Tea’s decent, too.”

Bullshit. They both knew it. Just like they both knew why she was hiding there. Bahrain …

“Know what we should do? Form our own team,” he said. That was one of his favorite work fantasizes. To get her back in the field with him. Like the old times. He’d keep her safe, of course. No combat, just researching and exploring. And he’d get his friend back. “We’ll pick our own missions. We’ll save the world and avoid Tony Stark at the same time,” he added. “Isn’t that a brilliant plan?”

“Sure.”

“You’re using your sarcastic voice.”

“Indeed.”

He grinned. “Kinda hurts my feelings.”

“Just giving you a reality check.”

“Ah. Of course.” He wished he could see her face. Hearing her smile was lovely, but he really wanted to see her face.

“How are things, Coulson?” she asked.

“Offering a helping hand?”

“You know I …”

“I know.” No combat for Melinda May. Bahrain. He wished she would talk about it. To him. To anyone, really. He missed her. But he understood. “We have Loki in custody but we still don’t know what his plan is yet. But we’ll figure it out,” he said. “It’s not like we brought these dangerous geniuses together for nothing.”

“Be careful,” she said.

His heart skipped a beat. She sounded so concerned for him. He wondered if she’d come to join him if he’d ask her again now. He swallowed and gave a short nod. “I’ll call you when we’re safe.”

“Bye, Coulson.”

“Bye, May.”

She hung up first.


End file.
